Jumping to Conclusions
by ocfan
Summary: Jumper Story-David and Griffin come together to defeat the people that contiue to chase them....spoilers for the 2008 movie. Chapter 9 up! implied slash COMPLETE
1. Meeting up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….just the computer I'm typing on and clearly too much free time

"So you jumped us to somewhere warm and we ended up here?" Millie asked looking around their new location…it was Rome, again

"Well….its warm and you do love it here and most importantly….it's our place" said David smiling

"Last time we were here you were in trouble with the law and you questioned….for a very long time, if you remember correctly" said Millie

"Yeah well…" started David noticing someone familiar in the crowd

_David and Millie walked through the crowd to where Griffin was standing_

"Well, well, well…look who it is David and…the girlfriend" said Griffin

"Griffin, nice to see you again…sort of" said David

"You to…what happen you been up to since you took care of Roland" asked Griffin 

"This isn't really a good place to talk" said David looking at the crowd "maybe we should go somewhere else"

"Whatever you want to do" said Griffin leading them to a where there were less people

"Millie….Griffin and I need to discuss something, how about you look around for a while" said David 

"David…."started Millie

"Listen…this has nothing to do with you so why don't you just go away" said Griffin

_Before Millie was able to respond, Griffin grabbed David's arm and they jumped into his lair _

"What a nag! How could you be with someone that annoying?" asked Griffin clearing a place for them to sit

_David looked at Griffin, chuckled under his breath and sat down on the couch next to him…_

"I gotta tell you…leaving Roland in the Grand Canyon, awesome move" said Griffin complimenting David

"Thanks….I wasn't about to let him kill me" said David

"That wouldn't help us at all" said Griffin

"I know" said David smiling at him, and he looked into his eyes and wondered what he ever saw in Millie……

Authors Note: I hope you liked it Review please! I will continue


	2. One look

Disclaimer: Once Again…I own nothing except this computer and still way to much free time

"I don't believe this….just walk around" Millie muttered to herself imitating David as she took in the scenes of Rome that were surrounding her

_Meanwhile back Griffin's liar………_

"What are you looking at? This mess because you know I am way to busy not getting killed to clean" said Griffin

"What?" asked David not realizing he was still starting at Griffin "sorry I was just thinking about something"

"Well, we need to focus on what we need to do about the rest of the Padalins are going to do to us once they find out about Roland" said Griffin smiling

"I think you should know that….." started David as his phone rang; he looked at the name on the front and picked it up

"David...Its me, where are you? I'm worried about you working with that Griffin guy, you hardly know him" said Millie as she continued to look around

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. We'll meet up later and have something to eat, okay?" said David

"Fine" said Millie clearly annoyed

"What did she want?" asked Griffin

"She was wondering what we were up to, and she worried about me" said David

"Now…what were you going to tell me before Miss. Nagsalot called" asked Griffin trying not to laugh at David's previous comment

"My mother is a Paladin" said David

_Griffin just stared at David as the door of his liar burst open to reveal a bunch of Padalins_

"David…..grab the stuff" screamed Griffin

_David jumped to where Griffin kept the flamethrowers and other equipment. Griffin and he attacked the Paladins the best that they could with the stuff they had and then jumped to an alley behind a store_

"That was crazy! Think we killed any "asked David breathing heavily

"Hopefully…but I didn't what to stay around long enough to find out" said Griffin catching his breath

_Griffin and David walked out of the alley together to find Millie standing there with her cell phone in her hand._

"David! I was just about to call you! Are you ready to go?" asked Millie as she was hugging him

"Sure….just once second" said David

"Are you sure your okay?" asked David "Don't go back for a while, I don't know what they are up to now. "Call me if you need anything…" said David

"It's fine! I'm fine! Go enjoy your dinner! I'll call you later" said Griffin looking both ways getting ready to cross the street

"What was that all about? Are you okay?" asked Millie

"Nothing. Let's go" said David reaching for Millie's hand

"Are you sure there isn't someone else you'd rather eat with?" asked Millie

_David thought for a second wondering what Millie was getting at_

"No…." said David

_As Millie and David walked to the restaurant, she couldn't help but think that there were a lot of things that David wasn't telling her especially about Griffin._

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it….thanks for reviewing!! I will continue**


	3. Anger and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I've double checked and yeah…I still don't own anything and I still have to much free time

_David and Millie arrived at the restaurant and got a table right away and as soon as they sat down David's phone rang…._

"Of course…who is it? Your boyfriend" asked Millie annoyed

"I'll be right back" said David getting up and walking to a more empty part of the restaurant as not to disturb people

"Hey, what's up? Is everything okay" asked David

"Fine, fine, fine…you are always worrying" said Griffin on the other end of the phone

"Well, what do you want we just sat down to eat" said David

"Oh good…I'm starving. I'll be right there" said Griffin

"Wait…how do you know which….." asked David before hearing a dial tone on the other end

_David walked through the now crowded restaurant to find Griffin sitting at the table with Millie_

"David….looked who showed up, big shock…I know" said Millie faking a smile

_David sat down at the table and tried to enjoy his dinner while Griffin was mocking Millie while she wasn't looking. While trying not to laugh, David tried to start up a conversation_

"Are you going back tonight?" asked David

"I have no choice….Its my place" said Griffin

"Well…when we are done here, we'll walk you back there and I'll check things out" said David

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" asked Griffin getting up

_After paying the bill, the three of them walked down the street to Griffin's liar…._

"Looks good to me…" said David looking around as Griffin did the same next to him while Millie stood outside the door

"Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow. You know the number if you need anything" said David walking towards the door

"Thanks David….I'll see you" Griffin responded

_As Griffin showed David out and shut and locked the door behind him he let out a sigh….._

"Ready to go?" David asked Millie

_Millie nodded her head and starting speed walking to the hotel. Once David had caught up with her she was already in the room getting ready for bed._

"Millie…what's wrong?" asked David as he started changing for bed

"Nothing…are you really seeing him again tomorrow" asked Millie in anger

"Yes, I need to we are working together" said David

"Great….what am supposed to do? Maybe I'll just catch a plane home" said Millie climbing in the bed

"No, I need to see Griffin tomorrow but it won't be all day…I promise and we'll do something together" said David climbing in next to her

"Okay..." said Millie rolling over to give him a kiss

_Millie fell asleep instantly while the thoughts the next few adventures with Griffin kept him up the most of the night…._

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading and the reviews….it will continue!**


	4. With you here

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…..

_After a night of tossing and turning, it was around 7:00a.m. when David got up and got ready for the day. As he was putting on his jacket to go out and get coffee, his cell phone beeped to indicate that he had a voicemail._

"Hey David, its Griffin I was wondering what time we are meeting up today? Call we whenever and I'll come pick you up"

_Suddenly forgetting about his coffee, he quickly dialed Griffins number as he grabbed the room key and walked out the door as not to disturb Mille_

"Hey, I just got your message. You're up early, is everything fine?" asked David

"Fine, just couldn't sleep to much on my mind" said Griffin

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Anyway, I'm ready right now if you want to come pick me up and have some breakfast" said David

"Sounds good, meet you in the front in 10" said Griffin

"See you then" said David hanging up his phone and going back into the room where Millie was still sleeping

_He found a piece of hotel stationary, a pen, and jotted down a quick note to Millie that was as follows_

Millie,

Left with Griffin early this morning, we had a bunch of things to do. Call me later or I'll call you and we can meet up when we are done with what we have to do. I love you.

David

_David left the extremely vague note on the bedside table, grabbed a room key, his phone, and went to the front to meet Griffin_

"Nice ride….you steal it? Like last time?" asked David getting in

"Hey, I left money!" said Griffin pulling out of the spot and started down the street

"Yeah about half of what it really costs" said David

"Quit nagging me….you sound like your girlfriend" said Griffin pulling into a space at a restaurant

"Funny…" said David trying not to laugh as he got out of the car

_David and Griffin reached the restaurant and were just seated when David's cell phone rang…._

"Hello" answered David

"Davy….its your mother, I just wanted to warn you that Roland found a way out" Mary said quickly and before David could say anything the phone went dead

"What's up?" asked Griffin

"That was my mother giving me a head start…Roland found a way out" said David

"Damn!" said Griffin so loudly that several people turned to look that them "we got to go to my place and stock up"

"Let's go!" said David getting up

_David and Griffin quickly left the restaurant and jumped to Griffin's liar geared up and jumped back to get the car_

"They could be anywhere….we have to be careful" said Griffin starting the engine

_As they started down quite street, they noticed a bunch of Paladins, Griffin stomped on the gas and ran a most of them over and David got the rest with the flame thrower_

"Awesome!" said Griffin as he continued down the street

"Now that their out of the way…we've got to take Gordon down!" said David excitedly

"Easy there bud, we can't go looking for him" said Griffin

"I know I just want him dead!" said David

_With all the excitement, David failed to notice that his cell phone had rung 10 different times with all kinds of messages from Millie_

"David…." the first one started "I don't know what's going on with you and that Griffin guy but I'm sick of it…the next plane for home is at 12:45 and I'll be on it. If you care about me at all, then you'd still be here with me"

_After listening to the rest of the messages David caught glimpse of the clock and noticed it was 12:15…._

"We have to go to the airport!" said David

"Why" asked Griffin starting down another street

"Millie's leaving and….." said David

"You want to go with her?" asked Griffin

_After a long pause David gave his answer…._

"No….i want to finish this, here with you" said David

"Sounds good to me" said Griffin as he started making his way to the lair

**Authors Note: I hope you like it so far! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


	5. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the computer and still to much free time

"David, I don't know if you will get this or will even care but I do love you. When you come back home……."

_David was listening to the last voicemail that Millie had left him as the clock on the table hit 12:45…he knew it was already too late to apologize but he dialed her number anyway and got her voicemail._

"Is everything okay?" asked Griffin noticing that David had a sad look on his face

"Yeah…it's just I never got to say goodbye to Mille" said David

"Don't worry, as soon as we take care of the rest of the Padalins you will see her" said Griffin smiling

"Love is a tough feeling….." said David sitting down

"Tell me about it….." Griffin said taking the seat next to him

"But I'll tell you what's more difficult than love" said David looking at Griffin

"What?" asked Griffin

"Killing Roland!" David responded

"Seriously!" said Griffin laughing turning the TV

_As soon as Griffin flipped the channel to the news, there was a breaking news bulletin_

"Flight 232 from Rome to New York has crashed and there are no survivors…..this is the only news that we have so far. We will update as the news comes in" said the news reporter

"Oh my god" said David just staring at the TV in complete disbelief as a single tear ran down his cheek

"David……I'm so sorry" said Griffin putting his arm around David's shoulders

"Thanks" said David getting up to call Millie's mother

_David started dialing as his phone rang…._

"Hello" said David sadly

"David, this is Millie's mother" said Mrs. Harris crying slightly

"Mrs. Harris…..I'm so sorry" said David "but how did you know Millie was on that flight?"

"She called me before she left" said Mrs. Harris still crying "the funeral is in 3 days….I hope you will be there"

"You can count on it" said David

"All right….goodbye" she said hanging up

_David sat back down on the couch next to Griffin and sighed…._

"3 days" said David

"Until?" asked Griffin

"The funeral…what am I going to do? I can't leave you here alone in case they come back. I don't want to go alone" said David

"Don't worry about it….we'll jump to the funeral, pay our respects, then jump back" said Griffin

"I know you hated her but……I really appreciate this" said David

"I'd only do it for you" said Griffin

**3 days later**

_The morning of Millie's funeral David and Griffin took showers and dressed in the nicest clothes that they could find and prepared to jump to New York._

"Ready" asked Griffin

"No, but lets go" said David

_David and Griffin jumped and ended up in an alley right next to the funeral home. They walked out of it and walked in the door of the funeral home. The first person that they saw was Millie's mom_

"David….its so nice to see you" said Mrs. Harris giving him a hug

"Thank you, you to" he said returning the hug "this is my friend Griffin, he knew Millie too"

"Griffin, nice of you to come" she said shaking his hand

"I'm very sorry about your daughter" said Griffin almost sincerely

_Mrs. Harris turned away from them to say hello and hug the rest of the people that arrived…_

"Nice" said David giving Griffin a look

"Sorry" said Griffin returning David's look with a sincere smile

_The funeral ended and a small group of the attendees including David and Griffin went to the cemetery to see Millie's headstone that they put instead of a grave because the body was still missing. When everything ended, without being seen David and Griffin jumped back to Rome_

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! More to come! **


	6. The Call

Disclaimer: I think you should know by now….but if you don't I don't own anything, just a fan

_It has been exactly 2 months since Millie's funeral; there has been no news about body recoveries and David and Griffin have successfully avoided being attacked by Padalins…well at least so far._

"David…wake up!" said Griffin slapping him on the arm while he slept on the couch

"Okay, jeez you don't have to slap me" said David getting up

"What's on the schedule for today" asked Griffin

"I have to jump to New York….I promised Mrs. Harris I would visit her" said David folding his blanket

"Okay, what am I supposed to do" asked Griffin rolling his eyes

"I don't know but I'll be back tonight" said David grabbing a towel from the closet

"Fine" said Griffin looking around his messy lair

_David finished his shower, got dressed, said a quick goodbye to Griffin who was surprising cleaning his lair, and jumped to New York and arrived at The Harris's, he rang the bell and a second later the door swung open…_

"David! I'm so happy to see you" said Mrs. Harris giving him a hug

"I told you I'd visit" David said returning the hug

"Come on in! Sit down" she said gesturing towards the table as she threw out her tissue in the trashcan

_Mrs. Harris finally took a seat across from David and as she did he couldn't help noticed how much older she looked in the 2 months he had seen her_

"I noticed you didn't bring your friend" she said

"Yeah, he was busy with other things today, but he says hello" he lied

"Well hello back" she said

"Mrs. Harris…how are you holding up?" he asked

"Oh David, its hard day after day with no news" she said tears falling

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said

"Don't worry honey, I've been doing this a lot" she said holding David's hand

_Before he even knew it 4 hours had past since David had first arrived, they had recalled all the good times that they each had with Millie and looked at what seemed like 1,000 pictures of her._

"David, I kept you way to long. I apologize!" she said getting up from the table

"It is no problem" he said also getting up

"It was very kind of you to come see me, I appreciate it very much" she said hugging David and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"It was my pleasure, I will come again soon" he said hugging back and then making his way towards the door

_David left the house and walked down the nearest alleyway and jumped back to the lair_

"What happened?" asked David looking around the lair

"While you were reminiscing…I was cleaning" said Griffin

"You are lucky that when were scrubbing the floors the Padalins didn't come in and track mud on the ground" said David laughing

"Keep laughing, I won't hesitate to throw you out on the street" said Griffin half joking

"You wouldn't do that to me" said David looking at Griffin

"You're right…I wouldn't" said Griffin

"I know" said David laughing as he look off his coat at hung it up in the closet

_David walked back from the closet and took a seat on the couch were Griffin was already sitting watching TV_

"What do you think those crazy Paladins have been doing the last 2 months" asked David

"Coming up with ways to kill us" said Griffin

"Yeah probably" said David as he heard his cell phone ring from his coat pocket

_He quickly got up, opened the closet door, and found his cell phone which had one missed call_

"Who was it?" Griffin asked from the couch

_David flipped his cell phone open it check and surprised he replied_

"It said Millie's Cell"

**Authors Note: The End…kidding! Thanks for reading and reviewing more to come!**


	7. The Truth?

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Jumper related….just a fan!

"Millie's Cell…isn't she? Didn't she?" asked Griffin with a confused look on his face

"Yeah….the body is still missing but it's confirmed that she was on the plane when it went down" said David now looking at the cell phone again, their was a new voicemail

"Listen to it!" said Griffin getting excited

_David dialed voicemail on his phone and entered his password…a recorded voice said "you have one new message"_

"Were coming for you" said the voice on the phone and then the line went dead

"Were coming for you" said David repeating the message to Griffin

"It's Roland…it has to be, he must have caused the plane crash somehow and found her phone and now is using it to track us down and kill us!" said Griffin

"I think you are getting way ahead of yourself, we can't jump to conclusions this early" said David

"What is the plan then?" asked Griffin

"We jump to a place where they can't track us…we dump the phone and hid out for a while" said David as he smashed the phone into the ground

_Leaving pretty much everything behind, David and Griffin jumped to the only place David could think of….New York_

"Before we start fighting crime…I need a shower" said Griffin

"Fine, now we have to get a room" said David clearly annoyed as they walked to the nearest hotel

_They reached the hotel in record time and walked right up to the reservation desk…._

"Hi, my brother and I need a room for the next 2 nights" said David clearly lying to the desk clerk but to tired to try the truth

"Okay sir, let me check" he started "I'm sorry sir but we only a room available that has a king bed"

"Fine whatever, I'll take it" said David getting out his wallet

_David paid for the 2 nights, got the keys, and they headed upstairs. They finally reached the room and opened the door._

"Classy" said Griffin

"Well this in New York, what do you expect?" said David laughing as he took off his coat

"I'm going to try out this classy New York shower" said Griffin heading into the bathroom

_As he waited for Griffin to finish his shower David jumped back to the lair and grabbed enough clothes that he could carry for the next few days. About 45 minutes later Griffin emerged from the bathroom _

"You going to get dressed sometime today?" asked David noticing Griffin was in a towel

"Maybe if I have some clothes" said Griffin looking around the room

"Over there" said David pointing at the clothes that he got when he jumped to the liar

_Griffin grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom again to change. When he finally came out, David was sitting on the chair watching television_

"Do you really think that they believe we're brothers?" asked Griffin taking a seat on the bed

"Who knows…and besides they got their money. It doesn't matter who were are" said David turning off the TV and eying the clock

"Well, I'm hungry are you ready to go eat? David asked Griffin who was staring off into space

"What?" asked Griffin coming back after hearing David's voice "yeah I'm ready"

_The both of them grabbed their jackets, walked out of the hotel and down the street to the restaurant in silence. They were half way though their meal in silence David couldn't take it anymore….._

"What is your problem…you've been weird since the funeral" David asked Griffin

"I didn't want it to come to this but…….I'm the one that caused the plane crash that killed Millie" said Griffin

**Authors Note-it may seem like the stories aren't going to fit together but don't worry…they will. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are the best!! **


	8. The Power Of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….just a fan!**

**Authors Note: Sorry it took seriously forever for an update…Thanks for Reading and Reviewing while Waiting!! I really appreciate it!! **

"You WHAT?" yelled David clearly upset at the piece of news that he just received.

"Now, if you just calm down for a second and let me explain…."started Griffin

"Calm down?" screamed David as people started to stare at them

_David and Griffin silently jumped to Griffin's liar where Griffin could explain the situation to David, they both took a seat on the couch while Griffin started to explain_

"I caused the crash that killed Mille, because………" started Griffin

_Before he could finish the explanation the door burst open and there stood Roland with a gun set on stopping their jumping….for good_

"David! Under the sink! Quick" said Griffin diving behind the couch

_David grabbed the supplies that were under the sink and before he could even stand up Roland shot him twice in the arm and then he fled. David turned pale and fell down on the rug while Griffin ran over. David moaned as he tried to roll over……._

"Don't move, you'll be okay" said Griffin looking worried as he tried to figure out what to do next

_Clearly not thinking about the consequences of the actions, Griffin grabbed David and did his best to jump to the hospital unnoticed. They arrived at the entrance of the hospital undetected. Griffin rushed in trying to help David who was still semi-conscious walk. _

"Can I help you" said the nurse at the check in desk

"No I'm just going to wait here until my friend DIES OF BLOOD LOSS!" said Griffin loudly

"Calm down…we'll get a gurney right away" said the nurse

_As they waited for what seemed like forever David slipped into unconsciousness as soon as the gurney arrived. They placed David on it and wheeled him to the Emergency Room to get prepared for emergency surgery. Griffin still shaking from the situation sat on the hard plastic waiting room chair and did just that waited. _

_**3 hours later**_

_As Griffin sat there he waited impatiently for any news, after a while a doctor in a white coat came out._

"Are you the man that brought David Rice in?" asked the doctor

"Yes. He is okay right?" asked Griffin

"There was a lot of blood loss but we were able to remove the bullets and repair the wounds before he went unconscious again" said the doctor

"Thank you" said Griffin unable to think of what to say next

_The doctor went back through the swinging doors as Griffin collapsed into the chair. A few minutes later the nurse from the check in desk appeared in front of him_

"Sir, there is nothing that you can do here; maybe it would be better if you went home. We will call you with any and every update" the nurse said to Griffin

"Fine, Thanks" Griffin to tired to argue scribbled his number on a scrap of paper

_As Griffin was leaving the hospital to get ready to jump to the liar he got a feeling that the people at the hospital were talking about him shrugging it off Griffin continued out the door and jumped into his liar. Still a mess from the attack, Griffin just walked over everything and decided that he would write a letter to David. _

David,

In case we never see each other I want to thank you for being there for me, I'm still sorry that I plotted to kill Mille but the truth is, I love you more than you will ever know. I hope that you are able to read this before….well before it's too late. I need you David, you are the only person that I need and if you go I don't know what I will do…I will always need you and I hope that one day you will feel the same way. I'll miss you everyday…….

I'll Aways Love You David Forever

Griffin

_After several failed attempts to get the words out right Griffin finally penned the letter above. Noticing that it was nearly midnight, Griffin checked his cell phone but there were no messages from the hospital he could wait any longer…he had to know how David was. Grabbing the letter Griffin jumped to David's hospital room undetected. David laid there still unconscious and not even noticing a single tear fell from his eye as he left David his note. Not caring anymore Griffin jumped back to this liar. _

"HE NEEDS YOU!" Griffin's voice screamed in his head

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT HERE FOR ME!" Griffin screamed this time out

_And with that revelation Griffin found the nearest cliff and just jumped off……as soon as the sound as his shoes hit the pavement a gasp was heard from the hospital room of David Rice_

**The End…or is it? Maybe, Maybe Not…but if its not I promise I won't make you wait forever!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	9. A New Start

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything!! **

_After hearing a gasp coming from the room of David Rice, the nurse walked in the room to find a once unconscious David fully conscious and looking alive and quite well._

"What am I doing here" David asked as he sat up looking around the hospital room

"Sir, you were shot twice and you lost a lot of blood" said the nurse

"Really? I feel fine, nothing hurts at all" said David looking surprised

"That's strange…..let me go and get the doctor" she said

_The nurse found David's doctor and explained what happen to him. Equally confused, he followed her into the hospital room and he too found an awake David._

"David, I don't know how this happened but let me check your arm" he said

_David lifted his arm out from underneath the blanket and showed it to the doctor and sure enough there were the marks from the surgery on his arms were he was shot. _

"Wow" said David as he moved his arm around "it doesn't hurt at all I thought it would be killing me"

"Just a modern day miracle I suppose" said the Doctor

"I guess I should call his friend that brought him in, he deserves to know what happened" she said as the doctor nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room together.

_Griffin was pacing back and forth muttering to himself about the entire situation and why he couldn't have been the one. In-between the pacing he was trying to pack up the contents of the liar in the few actual pieces of luggage that he had. He was about to place one of David's coats in the bag when his cell phone rang, it was the hospital. _

"Sir, your friend David is fully conscious and is doing fine" the nurse said

"Thank you" said Griffin not knowing whether to scream or cry

"My pleasure, I'm sure he'd love to see you" she said

"I will be there" said Griffin quickly

_Slamming his phone shut, Griffin jumped to the hospital once again undetected_

"Sir? How did you get here so fast?" the nurse asked once Griffin was through the doors

"How do you think? I flew here on my magic carpet. Don't ask stupid questions! Now, where's David?" he asked quickly

_She guided him into David's room and then left them alone. Griffin stood in the doorway not exactly believing what he was seeing_

"David, I don't know what to say last time I saw I thought it was going to be the last time" said Griffin

"Yeah, I know, your welcome" said David

"I didn't say thank you" said Griffin looking confused

"You did, in your letter" David responded

"You read it" asked Griffin

"Yeah I did, and it was the most real and heartfelt thing that I ever read in my life" said David

"I meant it, every word" said Griffin

"I know" said David

_Just at that moment the doctor walked in…….._

"I don't mean to interrupt, but it looks like everything checks out David and you are free to go" said the doctor

"Great thanks" said David getting out of bed still in his hospital gown "Clothes?" asked David looking at Griffin

"Right, let me check my car" he said winking at David

_Griffin stepped out of the hospital front door and jumped to his lair and back to the hospital in no time._

"Here you go" said Griffin handing David his clothes "I'll be in the hallway"

_Griffin closed the door on his way out as he waited for David in the hallway. He knew the bill for the hospital care was going to be expensive but he didn't care, David was back! Not a minute later, David appeared in the hallway_

"Ready?" asked Griffin

"More than you will ever know" said David

"Actually Mr. Rice, there is just one quick thing" said the doctor

"You came in so quickly we were unable to get an address to send the bill to when it's ready" he said

"Of course" Griffin interrupted

_David thought for a second remembering an address that he hoped that he would get a chance to use and he hoped it still worked. He jotted this down and then they were fee to go, when they were away from people they jumped back to the liar._

"Nice to be back here" David said looking around

"I need to know, was that a real address" Griffin asked

"I gave them Roland's last known address" said David "I had from the last time I tried to track him down"

"Nice!" said Griffin "maybe we should go there sometime and KILL HIM!!"

"I don't think he is there" said David "the house was empty by the time I actually got around to

"Lets' go anyway, what the hell" said Griffin

"Why not" said David

_They jumped to the address and when they arrived they were surprised to see Roland inside when they looked in the window_

"Ready to finally take him down" asked David

"Always ready" said Griffin pulling out from what seemed like no where 2 guns

_They kicked down the door which caught Roland completely off guard and unarmed. Griffin just started firing away, all but 3 off the bullets hit Roland. Crawling on the ground Roland tried to escape…._

"Oops" said David as he but 3 more bullets into Roland which ultimately killed him

"Now how will my bill get paid?" asked David laughing as he and Griffin jumped back to the lair

"That was AWESOME" said Griffin

"Well I did learn from the best" said David taking a seat on the couch

"Well I think that we have officially overstayed our welcome here" said Griffin continuing the packing from before "where are we going to cause havoc next?"

"VEGAS!" said David laughing

"I'll go anywhere as long it's with you and there is no more hiding" said Griffin

"It will be different this time I promise" said David

"Yeah, no Jumping to Conclusions anymore" said Griffin

"Never again" said David

"You know I would never plot to kill anyone…twice in the same year" said Griffin smiling

"Well, she was quite the nag and I'm glad she's gone!" said David

"You admit it! Finally!" said Griffin

"It's about time to huh?" said David

_With that, David and Griffin jumped will all their things to start their new life in Vegas drama free…well maybe. _

**Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, I'm glad that my story caught your attention and that you hopefully enjoyed the entire thing. I really appreciate the time that all of you took to review. Thanks Again…look for my other stories in other categories! **


End file.
